


Afternoon Truancy

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Napping, they're best friends and they care about each other what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: "There’s no way I’m letting you get away with not sleeping.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head. “Chat, you’re wearing a mask, and I can still see the bags under your eyes. Take a nap.”orthe only way to make your best friend sleep for once is to force him to do it, apparently
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 24
Kudos: 266
Collections: Miraculous





	Afternoon Truancy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“You look absolutely awful,” Marinette said, and Chat laughed.

“How sweet of you to say, my lady,” he said, or at least,  _ tried  _ to say before he got interrupted by a yawn. 

“Really,  _ chaton,”  _ she said, shaking her head. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

He thought for a moment, holding out his fingers like he was counting on them. “Oh, I don’t think I got any,” he finally said, looking up from his fingers with wide eyes like he’d only just realized.

“Are you serious?” Marinette nearly shrieked. “We just fought, what,  _ two  _ akumas, and you didn’t get any sleep  _ at all?”  _ She was impressed, of course, but she was also unbelievably worried.

“It’s fine,” Chat said, waving his hand as he yawned again. “We got the job done, and we did it well.”

“Yes, but you need rest, crazy cat,” she said, and she didn’t wait for him to respond before she scooped him up and yo-yoed the both of them to the nearest rooftop that was flat and relatively secluded.

“You really do sweep me off my feet,” he said as they touched down on the roof, and she rolled her eyes.

“Alright, you’re taking a nap,” she said, gesturing down to the floor they were standing on. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean it,” she said, and she sat down cross-legged, crossing her arms and staring up at him.

“I’d love to, bugaboo, but I’ve got an appointment in about an hour,” he said, and she grabbed his hand and yanked him down so that he had no choice but to sit down beside her.

“So I’ll wake you up before then. There’s no way I’m letting you get away with not sleeping.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head. “Chat, you’re wearing a mask, and I can still see the bags under your eyes. Take a nap.”

“You’re about to detransform,” he said, but he was starting to lean back.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, gently pushing his shoulders down until he was fully laying down. “Just close your eyes.”

He looked at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes, letting out a small breath that was almost like a sigh of relief as he did so. 

Once she was sure he wasn’t going anywhere, Marinette stood, walking a little ways away and detransforming to give Tikki a small break. She let her eat one of the macaroons she kept in her bag, and then transformed once more, walking back over to Chat. He hadn’t used his cataclysm during the second fight, so he should be fine for a while. Just in case, though, she checked his ring. Still all five marks on the paw print were alight - he would be fine, for sure.

As she sat, she couldn’t help but brush Chat’s hair out of his face. It was always so messy - she wondered for a moment if he ever fixed it up to look nice. He stirred, his face shifting toward the warmth of her hand, and she stroked his cheek, affection warming her heart.

He’d seemed so tired lately, and she was glad she’d forced him to sleep when she could see it. There wasn’t a lot she knew about his civilian life, only that he was busier than the average teenager and that his life took a big toll on him. If she had told him to sleep and they had gone their separate ways until the next attack, there was no telling if he would’ve listened to her.

The afternoon sun was warm and cozy, and Marinette would’ve been lying to herself if she said she wasn’t tired, too. She’d spent the night before accidentally working well into the early hours of the morning on a design project and only managing to sleep for a couple of hours before school started. It was a disaster of her own making, yes, but that’s what most of her disasters were. She’d gotten used to it.

Laying down wouldn’t hurt, she told herself. And neither would closing her eyes for a moment. It would only be for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, there was a heavy arm slung around her waist and her feet were tangled with another pair of feet. Chat’s face was inches from hers, bright eyes open and skin glowing in the golden light of the day.

“You were supposed to wake me up,” he said, and judging from the roughness to his voice, he’d only woken up a few moments ago as well.

She reached a hand up, rubbing her eyes. “Sorry, I was tired, too.”

“I know,” he said, and he untangled their legs and took his arm off of her, sitting up and stretching languidly. Marinette sat up, finding herself staring at the muscles in Chat’s back move underneath his suit as he stretched. “A nap was good for me,” he said, turning back to look at her, the sun making a halo around him. “You were right, as always.”

Marinette blinked, trying to get control of herself. “Didn’t you have an appointment? You could’ve left after you woke up; I wouldn’t have minded.”

“A little bit of truancy is good for the spirit,” Chat said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, and once she was standing, he didn’t let go. “And besides, I was very comfortable were I was.” The smile he gave her was warm and full of affection. She really hoped he couldn’t see the blush that had crawled onto her cheeks.

“I’m sorry for making you truant,” she said, and he lifted her hand up to his mouth, brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

“You can make me truant any time,” he said, and she scoffed.

“That wouldn’t be very responsible of either of us.”

“You’re right, as always,” he said, giving her a wink as he let go of her hand. “Bye, my lady.”

He left, and Marinette stared after him, wrapping her arms around her waist. It had been so warm, to lay next to him. It had been so comfortable, to open her eyes and see his face. She sighed, taking out her yo-yo and shaking her head.

She was being ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 6 of love square fluff week 2k19 - "napping"
> 
> i know the last one i did (star stories) was also ladynoir, but i figured no one would mind too much. anyways they're best friends and that's all i gotta say


End file.
